Gone but back
by FlyingDoll4
Summary: So Romano finally meets the rest of the world. Most of them fall for him (so a bit of Romano x world not much though). Stuff happens Romano and some more nations are suddenly taken and experimented on and the rest of the world won't rest till they find them. Spamano and Itacest (main two) and there might be some side pairings. Human and country names. Not to sure about the Genre.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Romano's POV

Okay let's get one thing straight this is not a happy story if you want happy get the fuck out of here and read someone else's life story got it.

Well I am guessing you want to know what happened let sum up my life till up to now.

Okay I am the representative of South Italy but everyone calls me Lovino, Lovi (hate it), Romano or Roma(hate that to).Anyway I was always second best at everything to my little brother and was not even given any attention to at all and all the love and happiness was given to my brother. I was stripped away from everything that could possibly make me happy. Now you must be thinking something like 'that is horrible your brother is so mean' or 'how can people be that cruel!' .Well first of all my brother can't help what other's think so leave him be and yes people are cruel stupid.

So that is what I had to put up with growing up I told you a little about my life now let me tell you how it all began. My brother North Italy had a cold and there was world meeting coming up in the States so I had to come to it just my luck .I hate going to those meetings I haven't gone to one since Italy has been unified and my brother was more than happy to go for the both of us.

So I was just outside the door hearing people or should I say nations wondering were Italy was that is what they called him I'm not even sure many of them know I'm alive and was the original Italy. **(A/N Just something i thought about because he is older) **So I walk in and everything goes silent and suddenly I hear some gasps.

The first thing I notice is everyone staring at me if you look closer most are staring at my face and other are being perverts but I decide to look past that anyway they most likely think I'm fratellino (little brother) and had a makeover of some shit we do look alike you should already know what we look like and our differences from that show what's it called again… Hetalia? Ya that's it.

I had finally had enough when a couple start drooling gross I think and by a couple I mean every girl and I mean **every **girl even that scary looking girl with a knife and a little under half of the men are drooling and some more are looking at me dreamily! That is when I decided I had enough I opened my mouth and before a I made a sound some of them looked a little shocked that I could speak. Then I talked and said "What are you bastards staring at?" If the ones who weren't shocked before they definitely were shocked now.

The that tomato bastard (Spain) yes I know what my former boss looks like shocker he hasn't aged since I last saw him like a week before Italy was unified .He took a step ford all eyes on him and asked "…Romano is that you?" "Course it's me tomato bastard" Everyone looked shocked or confused and what made them shocked even more is when I sat at the chair labelled Italy. Then someone with the thickest eyebrows in the world said "Why are you sitting in Italy's chair!? It is reserved for someone else get out your not even a country because it would be impossible for a new one to come up!Now get up so the actual country can sit there!"Shut up eyebrow bastard I'm standing in for fratellino for this meeting and I am a country I'm the other half of Italy!" Some looked confused at the word 'other' but i guess they figured out that fratellino is the other half. Then someone with a bunch of burgers stood up and said" So you're like Italy's little brother but why come now?!" "Hey burger bastard I'm the older one and I came here because fratellino got sick!"

To be continued~ this is page 1

**A/N So tell me what you think go easy on me this is my first fanfiction. Also I suck at summaries.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay an update! This '~Last time~' thing is going to be a normal thing. There is also the first appearance of Dark! Possessive! Spain in this chapter.**

**Normal Spain**- Normal font  
**Dark! Possessive! Spain- **_Italics_  
**  
**~Last time~

The tomato bastard (Spain) yes I know what my former boss looks like shocker he hasn't aged since I last saw him like a week before Italy was unified .He took a step ford all eyes on him and asked "…Romano is that you?" "Course it's me tomato bastard" Everyone looked shocked or confused and what made them shocked even more is when I sat at the chair labelled Italy. Then someone with the thickest eyebrows in the world said "Why are you sitting in Italy's chair!? It is reserved for someone else get out you're not even a country because it would be impossible for a new one to come up! Now get up so the actual country can sit there! "Shut up eyebrow bastard I'm standing in for fratellino for this meeting and I am a country I'm the other half of Italy!" Some looked confused at the word 'other' but I guess they figured out that fratellino is the other half. Then someone with a bunch of burgers stood up and said" So you're like Italy's little brother but why come now?!" "Hey burger bastard I'm the older one and I came here because fratellino got sick!"

~Now~

Still in Romano's POV

After I said my fratellino was sick everyone started worrying about him…typical after a few minutes …okay seconds I got pissed and did what I do best yell at bastards "Clam down bastards! Feliciano is fine I got a pretty nice maid looking after him!" Then that Austrian bastard (Ya I know who separated me from my brother shocker) stood up and asked me something "We would like to see him after the meeting if you don't mind." After the bastard said that I was greeted with a roar of people asking me to see Feliciano as well and of course the burger bastard had to say something "I'M THE HERO I HAVE THE BEST CURE FOR A COLD! BUT WHY DID YOU CALL HIM FEI-LEN-SHE-ANO?!" after that was said some people where asking each other the same questions…how stupid are these people? "Hey!Burger bustard we are the same fucking country giving us the same first country name! So to prevent confusion and to make it as fair as possible we have another name his is Feliciano my one is ROMANO! You hear that TOMATE BASTARD RO-MA-NO!" Some of course where confused after that last statement but then "I hear you Roma~!" …of course "It's ROMANO BASTARD" dam it all! I can feel my face becoming warmer! "So cute just like a tomato~" There were some murmurs of agreement…."SHUT UP BASTARDS I'M HANDSOME ACORRDING TO ALL THE LADIES I LIVE NEAR! AND LITTLE GIRLS ARE CUTE I'M NOT CUTE!" "So cute~" Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice and in the air…No it could not have been that was probably just my imagination.

3ed person POV

So after that the meeting continued but since N. Italy was not there to distract Germany they got a little bit of work done but you can't stop chaos completely. Also Spain has taken it upon himself to not let Romano go…..Like he was hugging Romano and Romano is trying to push him of and is yelling at him, and they had quite a crowd since it was a new thing going on for some of the nations but they left after a bit but where still pretty close to them. Well what was unusual about this was that usually Spain would eventually let go but this time he wouldn't let go.

Romano's POV

Okay that's it this bastard really is not letting go…time for my last resort I don't think anyone is watching us right now….."Let go bastard I need to use the little Italians room." "Okay I'll come with you. ~" "...What the fuck bastard?! No! Now let go!" Suddenly tomato bastard sounded different more dark and in a soft whisper he said _"Listen __**my **__tomato I'm not letting you get away from me again_…." He said stressing the word 'my'. What the fuck happened to him I was only gone for a couple of months and that is creepy as shit bastard so I told him "What the fuck bastard I'm not yours and that is fucking creepy, now let me go." His grip fucking tightened I didn't think that was possible. "Aright I don't think anything else will get done for now! Everyone we are going on lunch break meet back here in an hour and a half!" Finally I can make my escape! I pushed Spain off of me while he was distracted and ran for the hills! The first time I stopped and looked back I saw Spain trying to catch up to me….Man that bastard is slow I was only jogging I mean really he is going just a bit slower than fratellino when he is running.** (A/N I think Romano would be more athletic than because of mafia work and stuff like that)** Anyway I wanted to lose the bastard so I took off in a sprint I lost him in like what a couple of minutes? Anyway once I was done with him I went to find a decent place to eat but I am in America all I could see was fast food restaurants and stuff like that. Anyway after what felt like forever I finally made it to an Italian restaurant that seemed decent enough. Anyway after some flirting with a pretty waitress named Samantha, I sat down and ordered what seemed decent from what I saw from other customers, so I got some pasta and churros. I was a bit…okay more than a bit mad that they had Spanish food at an Italian restaurant but at least the put it under the Spanish food section, and there was no German food so I guess it was alright.

So I was eating my food that actually was pretty good but is did have this weird taste in it but dam it I spent good money on it and I was hungry bastards! So after a bit I started to feel drowsy and I passed out I could have sworn I saw Tomato bastards face from across the street looking at me waiting to cross the road. But after that I felt the sensation of being moved and I heard some voices one was the pretty waitresses the other was sort of masculine.

"Nickolas what number is he going to be?" "Number 20" "Oh so he is going to be one of my experiments" "And my one we are working together with some others for numbers 15 to 20 "What are these bastards talking about? "So he is the last one number 20" "Yep the last one" That's the last thing I heard before I was completely out of it.

**A/N Tell me what you think and next time we will go to Spain's POV back at the start of the meeting. Also I don't do accents I might say they are there but I won't right the accent up (Like-a this). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay another update with Spain POV yay! Anyway there will be more of Dark! Possessive! Spain in this chapter so ya….Anyway where at the start of the meeting again.**

**Normal Spain**- Normal font  
**Dark! Possessive! Spain- **_Italics_

~Last time~

"Nickolas what number is he going to be?" "Number 20" "Oh so he is going to be one of my experiments" "And my one we are working together with some others for numbers 15 to 20 "What are these bastards talking about? "So he is the last one number 20" "Yep the last one" That's the last thing I heard before I was completely out of it.

~Now~

Spain's POV

I was just doing what I normally do during meetings now that lovi isn't here I wonder when I can see him again anyway France came to me I guess I had what he calls a 'dreamy look' on my face. "Espagne (Spain in French) are you thinking about Romano again" "Yes how did you know?" I always ask this. "It is because you have that dreamy look of yours again." "Oh" I gave him a confused look.  
"You know Espagne. Lovino is dead you have to accept that." "_My lovi is not dead_" Some of the nations that heard me looked surprised I wonder why. But some countries like Mexico that heard me looked more of scared and shocked. "Espagne you were there at the world meeting when you heard Lovino was dead."

~Flashback~  
3rd person POV

The majority of nations where at a world meeting doing what they normally do. But a few nations like Spain and Germany where wondering where the Italian brothers where. But everyone stopped what they were doing once they heard running and suddenly the door's to the meeting room opened revealing a crying Italian. The first to react was Germany "Italia what is it this time!" "Germany!Germany! Big brother is dead!" As this was said some nations turned to look at Spain and saw that his normally happy face turned into one of darkness. Many nations felt uneasy because they were more familiar than they would like to be with this expression on Spain, some even backed away from him a bit.

Some of the other nations went to help Germany comfort Italy seeing as he was not very good with that sort of thing, even though some of them didn't really know who his big brother was. As this was happening Spain stood up and walked out of a meeting room. A couple of nations got a glimpse of a battle axe that seemed to magically appear in his hand as he left the room.

~End of Flashback~

Spain's POV

I looked up at France (Spain's is still sitting in his chair) and said unsurely "Si I was there but I don't remember what happened after Italy burst in very well." France looked a bit worried for a second and said barley in a whisper "Spain…after Italy burst in he told us that Romano is dead." _"MY LOVI IS NOT DEAD!" _I yelled in a very dangerous tone to him as I stood up I could feel worrying looks being sent to either me or France I could not tell but that did not matter._ "My lovi is mine and nothing and no one can take him from me."_ I have no idea what came over me but France started to backed away from me as I went back to sit down and after a bit everything went to normal but some brave enough to walked up to France went to ask about what just happened.

~Time skip~

The meeting has started now and Germany was making sure all nations where here it's been about 5 minutes since he started and when he called out Italy and got no reply that was when everyone started worrying about where he was. Then suddenly the doors opened and Lovi walked in! _He looks as good as ever I mean imagine the things I could do to that._ I mentally scolded myself bad Spain! Anyway people kept looking at him some of them where drooling and looking at him dreamily _to bad he's mine_. To make sure everyone sees him I have to do something because for some reason they all think he is dead. But some did gasp so I'm pretty sure they saw him but just to make sure. "…Romano is that you?" _Really I said that? How lame?_ "Course it's me tomato bastard" _But at least my Lovi hasn't changed. _I was so happy that I didn't really pay attention till the meeting started again…..and when it did all I did was cling onto Roma _but this time I'm not letting go._

When Germany called for lunch break I was thinking about somewhere I could take Lovi. I guess when I was distracted Lovi pushed me off of him and boy can he run fast. _But I got a good look at his ass._ So I ran after him the first time he stopped I thought he was tired and I could catch up, but he wasn't even puffing! Then he continued running I lost him for a bit and when I saw him again he was at a restaurant I saw him eating pasta and churros _I want him to suck my churro_. I'm having a lot of these dirty thought now a days I wonder why.

Anyway I was waiting to cross the road when I saw Romano pass out and I'm pretty sure he saw me. Then he was being taken away by a waitress and chief and by the time I got to the restaurant, they were already gone even the rest of the customers. I was looking around for any clues to where they went but I couldn't find anything but a tape so I took it in case it had any clues. So I ran back to the word meeting building, tape at hand so I could watch it. By the time I got to the building the meeting had already started again and I just burst in a demanded a T.V. to watch the tape. I guess I looked pretty scary because there was no back talk until Germany asked why "_Because my tomato has been kidnapped, and I found the tape at the scene of the crime."_ I said simply, he then replied that 19 other nations have gone missing too. Everyone came to the same conclusion that 20 nations have been kidnaped and whatever was on that tape had some clues. So immediately everyone seated themselves and everyone was dead silent and those who were setting up the T.V. worked faster.

**A/N These chapter are just becoming longer and longer but sadly the longer the chapter the more time it takes to write up so ya… Anyway I know that there is no Itacest so far but there will be don't worry about it. Also I was not really sure how to end this chapter so sorry if it's bad and I'm not very god with punctuation and stuff so tell me if there is anything wrong.**


End file.
